Could U Find it Where's My Precious Item?
by Inukai Horu
Summary: Kisedai berhasil membuat Akashi Seijuro marah—murka. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Dan disisi lain, Akashi menyuruh alias memerintah rekan timnya untuk mencari 'barang berharganya'. Apakah maksud dari barang berharganya itu? Berhasilkah mereka menemukan barang itu? RnR Please! Cerita Oneshot. HUmor(?)


**OTP: AkaKuro**

**Kurobas milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang dikarang oleh author dengan mengambil beberapa dari toko Kurobas.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, OOC(?), Typo(s)**

**Jika ada beberapa yang membuat kalian penasaran. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta sequelnya.**

SIIIIING~~!

JDAR! JTAR! DUAR!

Suara itu berhasil menampakkan aura-aura gelap yang berada di sekeliling si kapten basket SMP Teiko. Sang kapten tersenyum menyeringai kepada rekan setimnya karena berhasil membuatnya marah murka.

"Apa kalian tahu akibatnya jika kalian telah menyepelekan perintahku, hah?" tanya sang kapten dengan nada yang agak menekan.

Para kisedai kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepala karena takut melihat mata sang kapten yang disertai dengan aura gelapnya. Kecuali si rambut _baby blue_ yang sudah berstatus pacaran dengan sang kapten, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ano... Akashi-kun." panggil Kuroko gugup, karena sang kekasih telah memancarkan aura-aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa?!" tanya Akashi dengan garangnya.

"..." Kuroko terdiam sejenak, "tidak jadi."

"HAH?!" Akashi terkejut marah karena sang kekasih tidak jadi berbicara dengannya. "Tetsuya! Apa kau tahu aku paling tidak suka dengan perkataanmu yang seperti itu?!"

GLEK!

Kisedai berseta Kuroko kecuali Akashi langsung menelan ludah, karena perkataan Akashi itu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Karena kalian, aku tidak berhasil menemukan barang kesukaanku!" tuduh Akashi kepada rekan setimnya sembari menampakkan mata _heterochrome_.

_Apakah... barang yang hilang itu..._, Kuroko berpikir.

"Apa yang hilang-_ssu_?" tanya Kise bingung, heran dan penasaran.

"Jangan bilang bahwa barang yang hilang itu "

"Aku tidak perduli apa yang kalian pikirkan. Karena itu adalah 'barang berharga'ku, aku ingin (perintahkan) kalian untuk mencarinya hingga pukul 9 malam." perintah sang kapten kepada rekannya.

"Kalian tahu apa akibatnya, bukan?" tanya Akashi sambil menampilakan senyum menyeringainya berserta ancaman yang ditampilkan dari mimik wajah sang kapten tersebut.

"Ba-baik!" serempak kisedai kecuali Akashi.

.

.

.

Kini para kisedai kecuali Akashi tengah melakukan misi yang diberikan oleh sang kapten dengan perkataan absurd nan geje tersebut. Kuroko tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang kekasih mengenai barang berharganya tersebut. Sehingga Kuroko lebih baik mencarinya dan menyerahkannya sendiri dengan penuh kegembiraan. Itu menandakan bahwa Kuroko akan lebih tau banyak mengenai Akashi dibanding kisedai yang lain.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara tengah berpikir keras mengenai perkataan Akashi tersebut. Sedangkan Midorima ia tak perduli akan hasilnya, yang terpenting adalah ia ingin pergi dari misi ini agar ia bisa membeli _lucky item_.

"Ha~ah! Kenapa hari ini aku lagi diambang sial-_ssu_!" keluh Kise sambil mengacak-acak ramput pirangnya dengan kesal.

"Itu sudah jelas-_nodayo_. Hari ini gemini memang berada di peringkat kedua dari terakhir. Sehingga kemungkinan gemini akan kena sial pada hari ini juga." jelas Midorima sambil menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot sedikit.

"_Hidoi-ssu_, Midorimacchi. Ini kan hanya kebetulan saja-_ssu_." ujar Kise.

"Walaupun itu kebetulan kau selalu berada di ambang sial, Kise." ejek Aomine kepada Kise.

"Kenapa kau lebih mendukung dia, Aominecchi! Tapi, selain aku yang ketimbang sial, kau juga sedang ketimbang sial karena kebodohanmu, kan-_ssu_?" balas Kise tak mau kalah.

"Hah?! Jangan mentang-mentang kau mendapatkan nilai matematika yang lebih besar dariku bisanya hanya ingin sombong, hah!"

"He~, itu sih salahkan dirimu yang tidak belajar kan-_ssu_." kata Kise sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"_Teme_, Kise!"

"Sudahlah tak ada artinya kalian berdebat. Hari ini kesialan sedang berpihak pada kalian berdua-_nodayo_." kata Midorima yang berhasil membuat Kise dan Aomine kesal.

"Kalian berisik sekali~ nyam-nyam-nyam." keluh Murasakibara sambil memakan maibounya.

"Apakah kalian tahu apa barang berharga yang Akashi-kun suruh kita untuk mencarinya?" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

"WHAAAAAA!" para kisedai kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko terseontak kaget karena hawa kehadiran Kuroko yang terlalu kecil itu.

"_Teme, _Kuroko! Kenapa kau berada disini? Bukannya kau ingin mencari barang itu sendiri?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Aku sudah mencarinya." jawab Kuroko singkat-padat-jelas. "Ini."

Kuroko menampilkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah dengan bergambar gunting besar yang bertuliskan 'Untuk Kurokoku Tersayang'.

_Akashicchi mau ngegombal-ssu_, pikir Kise dalam hati.

_Dia mau bikin surat cinta atau hanya ingin mengerjai kita saja?_, tanya Aomine dalam hati.

_Apa-apaan surat itu-nodayo_, kata Midorima dalam hati sambil memperhatikan surat itu dengan seksama.

"Akachin _so sweet~_ nyam-nyam."

"_Arigatou_, Atsushi."

Suara yang dikenal hingga berhasil membuat bulu kuduk kisedai merinding disko. Tak lain dan tak bukan, datanglah seorang kapten dengan membawa gunting merah kesayangannya.

"Apakah kalian sudah menemukan barang 'berharga'ku itu?" tanya Akashi kepada rekannya kecuali Kuroko.

"Belum~/Be-belum/belum-_ssu_/belum-_nodayo_." kata kisedai kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi serempak.

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi serempak?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Sejak tadi." ketus Aomine yang berhasil membuat kekasih Kuroko tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aominecchi, minta maaflah pada Kurokocchi karena ketusanmu tadi." bisik Kise kepada Aomine dengan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu! Mulutku tadi hanya kepeleset saja... hehehe." kata Aomine kepada Kuroko.

"Nah, Tetsuya! Karena aku yakin mereka penasaran dengan surat itu, bagaimana jika kau membuka surat itu terlebih dahulu karena kau duluan yang sudah menemukannya, kan?" tanya Akashi sambil memberikan senyuman manis kepada Kuroko.

_Akashi-kun, kali ini, aku merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan_, kata Kuroko dalam hati.

Dengan cepat, Kuroko merobek amplop itu hingga menampilkan secarik kertas yang berisikan _note _untuk Kuroko. Sebelum Kuroko membacakannya, Kuroko malah mengeluarkan wajah merah meronanya hingga para kisedai kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko penasaran yang menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah-_ssu_?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Apa isi surat itu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine yang tak kalah penasarannya dengan Kise.

"A-aku bukannya penasaran-_nodayo_. Tapi apa yang dituliskan di kertas itu-_nodayo_?" tanya Midorima dengan _tsundere_nya.

SRET!

"A-!" Kuroko terkejut dan berpikir bahwa ia akan mati karena malu. Si penyuka maibou itu berhasil mencuri kertas yang dipegang Kuroko tadi.

"Akan kubacakan ya~"

_**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**From : Your boyfriend**_

_Tetsuyaku. Kau bagaikan cahaya di malam hari. Berhasil menyinariku, walau kau selalu menghilang dihadapanku. Apakah kau tahu hari apakah ini? Kenapa aku bisa marah padamu, Kuroko? Karena hari ini, aku tahu kau telah menyembunyikan 'barang kesayanganku itu'._

"?" penuh dengan tanda tanya karena yang dipikirkan Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise dan Aomine tidaklah sama dengan pemikiran Akashi dan Kuroko.

Hampir mau bertanya, tapi dengan spontan Murasakibara bertanya duluan dengan polosnya, "Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu itu Akachin~. Apa maksud perktaanmu itu?"

"Heh!" Akashi mencibir rekan setimnya. Mendekati Kuroko lalu dirangkulnya Kuroko, "Sudahkah ini jelas?"

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko hingga beberapa senti. Akashi melakukan hal itu dihadapan rekan setimnya? Itu sungguh membuat para kisedai kecuali Akashi terkejut tak disangka.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Akashi menurunkan tangan satunya yang tidak merangkul pada pundak Kuroko dengan menyentuh bagian belakang celana Kuroko. Di ronggoknya celana itu oleh Akashi hingga Kuroko hampir mendesah kecil. Setelah Akashi melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh bagian celana belakang Kuroko, tak lain dan tak bukan Akashi malah mengambil suatu benda yang tengah bersembunyi di saku celana belakang Kuroko.

Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko lalu menunjukkan sebuah benda kecil yang dapat dipakai di jari tangan manusia, cincin. Cincin perak yang bertuliskan 'A' itu berhasil dipergoki oleh Akashi karena Kuroko telah mencuri barang kesayangannya.

"Tetsuya. Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud benda ini?" tanya Akashi dengan senyum manisnya.

Kuroko menundukkan kepala sembari menampakkan merah merona dipipinya, "Itu... karena..."

"Hm?"

Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine hanya bisa menampakkan wajah penasaran. Apa yang berada dipikiran Kuroko sehingga berhasil membuat mereka dimarahi?

"Aku tidak ingin... Seijuro-kun memberikan cincin itu kepada perempuan lain." kata Kuroko dengan malu.

BLUSH!

Para kisedai kecuali Kuroko langsung menampakkan wajah merah merona. Kenapa kau imut sekali, Kuroko?!

Akashi tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Kuroko dan dengan hati-hati ia pasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kuroko hingga membuat kisedai kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi penasaran akan kelanjutan ceritanya. Apakah yang akan dikatakan Akashi?

Dengan perlahan, Akashi mendekatkan pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang sudah dihiasi cincin itu ke bibirnya lalu dikecupnya.

"Waaaah~~" serempak kisedai terkesima melihat adegan _live action_ tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Kau tau, Tetsuya. Selama kau menjadi kekasihku, tak akan ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikan posisimu. Hanya kau yang berhasil membuatku ingin menjadi kekasih bukan maksudku suamimu, Tetsuya."

"_Will u marry me, _Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan kalimatnya yang berhasil merasuki hati dan jiwa raga Kuroko.

"Hihihi..." Kuroko terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Tetsuya? Apakah hanya dengan ini kau tidak puas?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Bukan begitu, Seijuro-kun." kata Kuroko. "Kitakan masih SMP mana mungkin kita bisa menikah. Kau ini ada-ada saja, Sei-kun. Hahahaha!"

Kuroko tertawa OOC karena lucu dengan tingkah laku Akashi yang pikirannya sudah kelewat batas. Akashi yang hanya terdiam dan agak tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya lagi. Sayang sekali kau Akashi. Kata-katamu tidak sesuai dengan _timing_mu.

_Akashi! Kau benar-benar telah memalukan dirimu, _kata Aomine dalam hati sambil menahan ketawa.

_Aku tak menyangka Akashicchi akan berbuat hal seperti itu,_ pikir Kise sambil menahan tertawa tapi sudah mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat tidak deras.

_Aku malu sebagai rekan setimmu-nodayo_, kata Midorima dalam hati sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot itu.

"Akachin~ gak tau diri ya~" kata Murasakibara dengan spontan.

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

"Kau bodoh ya, Murasakibara-kun." kata Kuroko sambil mngernyit kearah Murasakibara.

"Kau ingin mati? **Atsushi~**" ancam sang kapten sambil memainkan gunting merahnya.

**END~~**

**Weha? Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang dapat mengira bahwa barang kesayangan Akashi itu adalah gunting? Sepertinya **_**readers**_** telah tertipu oleh cerita ini. Fufufuf! Oke! Daripada itu, please **_**comment**_** dan **_**fav n follow**_**. Ini bisa dibilang cerita ketigaku dari cerita yang pertama Who Will Win? dan Say Goodbye To Everyone. Itu sih hanya dari fandom Kurobas. Tapi disisi lain, author juga membuat cerita DW yang saat ini belum diakhiri. Wekaweka... RnR Please!**


End file.
